


Urgent

by twelvenineteen



Series: Pieces of BeomNyeong [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Highschool AU, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: Jinyoung is in need of immediate help to get out of his hiding place after a group of thugs had chased him back to his dorm. And there’s only one number he had found in his notebook.





	

Jinyoung pants as quietly as he possibly can, hugging his legs as close to his body even if it restricts his breathing. He could still hear footsteps and their voices asking where he went. His hands shake uncontrollably and his face is already stained in tears. Jinyoung clenched his fist to stop it from shaking while keeping his eyes wide and focusing on the light source in front of him. He’s not safe. His hiding place is not even locked. There’s not even a door. The guys could just step in front of him and bend over to look under the stairs and they could see him; hugging himself as far to the back as possible to hide himself in the shadows. He could feel his own heart thumping hard and fast against his chest as if he’s about to get a heart attack.

 

The voices started quieting down but he doesn’t know if they actually left or hung around the area, just waiting. He digs his fingernails into his arm, rocking back and forth trying to think of what to do. He was so close to his own home when they started following him and when he started walking faster, they chased after him. What do you do when you don’t have any friends at all? Jinyoung thought he could survive college without friends. It’ll be easy. Most essays and assignments are done and graded individually. If there are group projects, Jinyoung would work with them but that’s it. There’s no need to actually keep friends. He’ll be fine. But when neighbourhood thugs suddenly comes after you after eyeing you for like, half a year, you’ve got to have at least one saviour. 

 

Jinyoung opens his bag quickly and digs out for his notebook, hoping there’s a mobile number. Someone from his previous group projects, a tutor, a secret admirer, anything. Jinyoung would call anyone right now. He flips the pages quickly, disappointed to find only numbers from mathematics equations and formulas. He almost closes the book when he reaches the last page, already giving up all hope, when he saw a torn piece of paper stuck in the middle. There’s a name and a phone number. Jinyoung swore to himself that he wouldn’t call him even though he had given his number. But desperate times calls for desperate measures.  _ Maybe he don’t even want to come and help me. Maybe he’s busy. Maybe _ \- Jinyoung knows he’s just making excuses because it’s Im Jaebum, his highschool crush for years and continuing to college when he found out that Jaebum had enrolled in the same college as him. And there’s a reason why he has a crush on Jaebum for years. Jaebum is nice, kind, gentle, handsome, everything you need in an ideal man. So he knows that even if Jaebum doesn’t know him (which is impossible since he had given his number), he would still come to help Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung wipes his tears quickly with the back of his hand and fished out his phone. He dialed Jaebum’s number with his shaky fingers and pressed the phone to his ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“H-hello?” Jinyoung’s voice is shaking so much and he started crying again because he was afraid that he had spoken too loud and the thugs could hear him.

 

“Um.. Who’s this?”

 

“I-it’s J-j-jinyoung. F-from Chem-chem-chemissssstry?” Jinyoung wanted to slap himself for stuttering so much and sobbing while talking.

 

“Oh Jinyoung!” Jaebum sounded cheerful but when he hears Jinyoung sobbing again his voice changed. “Jinyoung are you okay? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?”

 

“C-can you help me, p-please? I was going home and these guys started chasing me and I don’t know what to do and I ran away but I don’t want them to know where I live so I hide but now I don’t know where they are and I’m too scared to go out and -” Jinyoung realised he was talking in a speed of a bullet train without any breathing and his volume is so soft it sounds as if he was talking to himself.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung apologised suddenly.

 

“No no don’t be! So where are you hiding now? I’ll go over there okay?” Jaebum said gently. If it wasn’t for Jinyoung’s desperation to be saved, he would wonder a little longer as to how Jaebum actually caught everything he had said.

 

“I’m under a staircase near my dormitory building,” Jinyoung said. “I’m so sorry I don’t know how else to describe-”

 

“It’s okay, really. Can you give me your address? I’ll find you,” Jaebum said. Jinyoung could hear the sound of keys from Jaebum’s side and it does seemed like Jaebum had already started speed walking.

 

“I-it’s s-street 94, c-cresent-”

 

“Jinyoung, would it be better for you to text?” Jaebum asked, his voice as sweet as honey and Jinyoung would have never imagined that Im Jaebum would have talked to him this way.

 

“O-okay.” Jinyoung hang up and texted Jaebum his address immediately. It wasn’t easy; with shaky hands and teary-eyed vision but it’s definitely better than trying to stutter on the phone. Jaebum’s reply comes quickly.

 

_ Don’t move okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Put my number on speed dial. If something happens, call me. _

 

Jinyoung felt like he’s able to at least breathe a little easier but the fear and anxiety is still there. Jaebum might not be able to find him, or the thugs find him first before Jaebum does and takes him somewhere far and Jaebum will never find him and will think that he’s just playing a prank or wanted attention. Anything can happen and Jinyoung finds his breathing being laboured once again. Fortunately he’s not asthmatic or else he would have already used up his whole inhaler.  Jinyoung rocked back and forth a little, trying to calm down and digging his nails into the back of his hand whenever he hears footsteps coming close.

 

It has been about half an hour and Jinyoung has gone to chewing his own fingernails to calm himself. He’s definitely getting tired but his anxiety prevents him from sleeping. Jinyoung almost decides that Jaebum has definitely given up on searching for him when he heard footsteps getting nearer. And it was definitely not one person.

 

-

 

Jaebum gripped onto his phone tightly as he runs around the neighbourhood in which Jinyoung’s dorm was at. He had searched under almost every staircase and still no Jinyoung. He’s scared out of his wits wondering if the men Jinyoung was running from had got to him before him.  “Where are you Jinyoung..” he mumbles nervously to himself.

 

When he had given Jinyoung his number, he hadn’t expect the first call from him would be an emergency one. He knew the boy was extremely shy and has almost no friends at all. His friends had encouraged him to start the conversation with Jinyoung first instead but every time he had wanted to approach Jinyoung, there must be at least one person interrupting and pulling him away. He didn’t get much reaction after he had secretly left his number in Jinyoung’s notebook, making him think that it might have slipped out when Jinyoung packed it into his bag or Jinyoung was just not interested and had crushed it into the bin. But apparently not. And Jaebum would have been jumping with joy if it wasn’t Jinyoung’s life in danger right then. 

 

Jaebum heard a roar of laughter from afar and he turned towards the source. He sees a group of guys, some years his senior, sitting around a table just chatting. It was probably just his paranoia but he sensed those were the guys who bothered Jinyoung - which means he’s somewhere near. Jaebum passed them casually and unfortunately luck was not on his side. He’s probably a bad actor or simply pure bad luck, but the group of guys stood up and started walking behind him. Jaebum was quick to text Jinyoung right away, letting him know that he’s close.  _ But if I find you, don’t come out yet until I say it’s safe okay?  _ Jaebum texted. 

 

“Hey man! Looking for something?” one of them shouted from behind. He knows there’s no one else except him and the group so it’s impossible to pretend that he didn’t hear the guy. He turns, pretending to be a little clueless.

 

“Me? Yeah I’m looking for my cat. She’s really small but very fierce and she’ll bite any stranger that comes close. Have you seen any cat around?” Jaebum asked, trying to act casual and praying hard that his acting doesn’t fail.

 

The other guys burst out laughing as if they’ve heard something really funny and the one who had asked just shook his head. “Nah I don’t think so.”

 

Jaebum sighed, looking very worried. The guys walked passed him and one of them shouted back at Jaebum “We hope you find your cat! But at least you’ll have another 8 at home if you don’t,” he laughed out loud, followed by his other friends. Jaebum frowns. 

 

“Whatever. At least they’re gone,” Jaebum mumbles. He looks around and spotted a staircase. 

 

“I really hope you’re there, Jinyoung. Please let it be this staircase,” Jaebum prayed silently and jogged towards the stairs. There was a small opening and Jaebum crouched to look through it. Jaebum sighed in relief when he sees Jinyoung’s face dimly lit by the light from his phone screen.

 

He smiles warmly and extends his arm forward. “It’s safe now.”


End file.
